


My Escape the Night Character Questionnaire

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Questionnaire, Send me a character and I'll tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: It's time for a new game with you guys! Give me a character from any Escape the Night season, and I'll answer a series of questions about that character. (The questions are inside.)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something new with everyone.

Give me a character (from any Escape the Night season) and I'll tell you:

1\. My favorite thing about that character.  
2\. My least favorite thing about that character.  
3\. My favorite ship involving that character.  
4\. My favorite friendship involving that character.  
5\. My least favorite ship involving that character.  
6\. An unpopular opinion about that character.  
7\. A headcanon I have about that character.  
8\. My favorite line spoken by that character.  
9\. A song I associate with that character.  
10\. My final thoughts about that character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave the characters you want me to cover in the comments below!


	2. Jesse Wellens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Willowcat88.

**Name:** Jesse Wellens.

 **Season of origin:** Season 2.

 **My favorite thing about him:** Jesse didn't really get a lot of time to show who he was, but I liked his overall badass vibe. The dude carried a _gun,_ for heaven's sake! I have the feeling that if he'd lasted longer, he would've kicked _major_ butt! (More about that later.) Heck, that one bit where he goes "How bout y'all pass them both to me?" was _so_ awesome. Too bad he took it back two seconds later. Also, he had a great sense of humor. I appreciate that.

 **My least favorite thing about him:** Here's a word of advice, Jesse. When you and your pal are confronted with some sexy ladies in a murder house that has already killed one of your friends, _especially_ after you were _just_ told that the Villain of the Hour likes to take boys to bed and then kill them, _do not go with the sexy ladies!_ What an idiot! Granted, he later realized that something was wrong (unlike DeStorm, who was too busy going on about his ex), but it was still _very_ dumb of him to go with them in the first place!

 **My favorite ship involving him:** A friend of mine got me into Jesse/Andrea R, and it kind of makes sense. They were seen texting each other at the beginning of the season, and they got along very well throughout Jesse's three episodes. I think it would've been a good match. Jesse/Tana is the runner-up ship that I also like.

 **My favorite friendship involving him:** Jesse/DeStorm. The seeds of bromance were there from the start of the show. From Jesse teasing DeStorm about the Black Guy Dies First trope, to the two of them being idiots with sexy spider ladies, theirs was a friendship that ended too soon.

 **My least favorite ship involving him:** Jesse/Sexy Spider Ladies. You know why. Also, Jesse/Gabbie was ruined by s2 ep 3.

 **An unpopular opinion about him:** He was robbed. Not Safiya-level robbed, but still robbed. The "uhhhh let's go off with the sexy spider ladies" thing was obviously something that he and DeStorm were directed to do, since the whole concept of the episode was "spider who kills boys." Joey and Tyler are gay, and Alex just lost Lauren, so Jesse and DeStorm were the only ones who _would_ believably wander off. Then, because of this, their lives were on the line, and they didn't even get to choose their own partners. Oh, and with the DeStorm/Alex feud still unresolved, it almost felt like Jesse was _set up_ to die. That sucks. Jesse won _Fight of the Living Dead._ He deserved better than a throwaway second death.

 **A headcanon I have about him:** He wasn't planning on using his gun when he took it to the party, but he _did_ bring along some extra ammo in the pockets of his jacket, just in case.

 **My favorite line spoken by him:** _"You're_ gonna die first," to DeStorm. Way to bring up horror movie cliches, Jesse, old chum. Plus, it's funny because DeStorm outlived Jesse. Not by much, but still.

 **A song I associate with him:** "Comin' In Hot" by Hollywood Undead. I chose this as his theme song because it's a party song that's also super hardcore, which is pretty much Jesse in a nutshell.

 **My final thoughts about him:** Underrated badass who deserved better from both the show and the fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Nikita Dragun.


	3. Nikita Dragun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Bird_Of_Scarlet.

**Name:** Nikita Dragun.

 **Season of origin:** Season 3.

 **My favorite thing about her:** She's one of my favorite archetypes: the tough, badass, hardened survivor who puts up emotional walls in an effort to avoid heartbreak. However, if you _do_ happen to get past her emotional walls and win her trust, she's a fiercely loyal friend who'll burn down the world for you. A big chunk of her character development involves breaking down her walls and teaching her not to be so cold about everything. She's _really_ fun to write. Also, she's sassy, and I have a bit of a soft spot for the sassy ones.

 **My least favorite thing about her:** : Going back to those emotional walls, she can be _quite_ cruel sometimes. What she said to Teala was not okay. Pressuring Roi was not okay. Throwing Colleen into the Maiden of Madness and then insisting that everyone move on was _definitely_ not okay. But then again, that's also part of the reason why she's so interesting. We can't _all_ be like Rosanna Pansino.

 **My favorite ship involving her:** _Ugh,_ I feel _so_ bad, but there's not really a lot of people that I ship her with. Strong Independent Woman and all that. Maybe Nikita/Mortimer, since I _did_ ship that for a while before he screwed it up by fraternizing with Colleen. Or maybe Nikita/Jc, because come on, that would be hilarious.

 **My favorite friendship involving her:** _Now_ we're in business! I have _two!_ First of all, there's Nikita/Matt, a _very_ interesting survivor pair that went from a contentious face-off to honest respect to genuine friendship. Love that for them. And, of course, you can't go wrong with Nikita/Manny, aka the Sass Squad. These two BFFs spent almost the _whole season_ fighting to protect each other. Then she shot him, but we don't talk about that.

 **My least favorite ship involving her:** Probably Nikita/Roi. It's just not my cup of tea. Also, there's the Jenga thing, which we _also_ don't talk about.

 **An unpopular opinion about her:** Just because she's a complex character with flaws doesn't give you guys the right to hate on her. Why is it always the female survivors who get hate, anyway? It happened with Andrea R as well! At least Eva escaped (mostly) unscathed. But anyway, Nikita's a beautiful badass, and without her, s3 wouldn't be the same.

 **A headcanon I have about her:** That night was the last time that she _ever_ wore a blonde wig.

 **My favorite line spoken by her:** "RIP, bitch!" Escape the Night in a nutshell.

 **A song I associate with her:** Ignoring all the songs with "trouble" or "troublemaker" in the title, I'm going with "Castle" by Halsey. Think about it. The lyrics _scream_ Nikita.

 **My final thoughts about her:** Warrior queen in invisible armor who I love with all my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Safiya Nygaard.


	4. Safiya Nygaard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Adopppp.

**Name:** Safiya Nygaard. 

**Season of origin:** Season 3.

 **My favorite thing about her:** I was initially drawn to her because she reminded me of Eva, who's my all-time favorite character. She didn't let me down in that regard. Just like Eva, she was smart, dependable, protective, and determined to get the job done. Of course, she and Eva aren't exactly the same, but I admire those qualities in a character. She knew what she was doing. In fact, I'm 98% sure that Safiya was the smartest person in all of s3. Yes, even smarter than Matt. She _totally_ would've won if it hadn't been for the complete and utter stupidity that was the fishhook incident. I'm not bitter. You're bitter.

 **My least favorite thing about her:** Her death. It was stupid, pointless, and unfair. Oh, you mean what's my least favorite thing about _her_ as a _character?_ Uh...well, sometimes, she had a tendency to fade into the background, I guess (Eva never was much for fading into the background). But, honestly, maybe that's a good thing, since she didn't get involved in any unnecessary drama.

 **My favorite ship involving her:** I am very torn between Safiya/Rosanna and Safiya/Colleen. Both are good ships, with at least a _bit_ of basis in canon, and both of them would be good to bring Safiya out of her shell. I also kinda ship Safiya/Matt for no other reason except that their babies would be the smartest babies in the world.

 **My favorite friendship involving her:** MRS. Need I say more?

 **My least favorite ship involving her:** I don't really have a least favorite Safiya ship, honestly. Whatever makes her happy makes me happy. Well, okay, Safiya/Fishhook is a godawful ship, but you already knew that.

 **An unpopular opinion about her:** I don't know how popular this opinion really is, but I would rather have her get betrayed than what actually happened to her. _That's_ how much I hate my fave's dumb death. At least if she _had_ been betrayed, it would've been _someone's_ choice. In actuality, she got screwed over by the narrative and the narrative alone. She got killed for _choosing a card at random._ Seriously. It was _so_ dumb.

 **A headcanon I have about her:** She didn't really consider Matt a _close_ friend until s3 ep 7, and even then, only after the MRS funhouse adventure. Rosanna was kind of the glue that held MRS together.

 **My favorite line spoken by her:** "Good day, sir!" _door slam_

 **A song I associate with her:** "The Greatest" by Sia. I used that song for her quite a bit during the season, and it's permanently associated with her in my head now.

 **Final thoughts about her:** The brightest girl in Everlock, my s3 fave, a survivor in my heart (screw you, EtN).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Rosanna Pansino. (Yes, I'm going in order of comments.)


	5. Rosanna Pansino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by DaniReadsTooMuch.

**Name:** Rosanna Pansino.

 **Season of origin:** Season 3.

 **My favorite thing about her:** Isn't it obvious? She was the Ultimate Cinnamon Roll. She was the sweetest little muffin that Escape the Night ever had the privilege to meet, and she always saw the best in everyone. I knew from the start that she was going to die, sadly enough, because people like her are just too precious for this show. But while she was there, she was the light in the darkness. Heck, even after her death, her light lived on through everyone whose lives she touched, and I think that's beautiful. Also, she was a fighter. Never forget that!

 **My least favorite thing about her:** She was far too trusting for her own good, especially in regards to Joey Graceffa (love you, Joey, but you were pretty shady during the early half of the season). Also, I feel like if she wasn't a real person, people would call her a Mary Sue. She didn't have that many character flaws besides the "too trusting" thing.

 **My favorite ship involving her:** Probably Ro/Saf, because it's adorable. There's a reason it's the most popular s3 ship in the fandom. Although I also ship Saf with Colleen. I am a very conflicted shipper.

 **My favorite friendship involving her:** MRS! MRS! MRS! _keeps chanting for eternity_

 **My least favorite ship involving her:** Don't hate me for this, but romantic Ro/Matt. I shipped it at first, but now, they're too sibling-y for me. This is odd considering that I ship Matt with pretty much everyone else in the cast. He's quite shippable.

 **An unpopular opinion about her:** I love Ro to death, and she's my second favorite s3 character (after Saf), but is it just me, or was she a bit _too_ overrated? People act like the entire show revolves around her, and oftentimes, they do this at the expense of the other characters. It's just something I've noticed. Also, I don't think her death was the saddest Escape the Night death ever. That award still goes to Justine. 

**A headcanon I have about her:** Before she had to sacrifice Blueberry, she was hoping that she and Matt could help Blueberry and Blanche learn how to be best animal friends. She thought it would be cute.

 **My favorite line spoken by her:** "I'm a fighter, and I'm gonna stick it out till the end!" In a way, she did.

 **A song I associate with her:** "Fight Song," and I think you guys know why.

 **Final thoughts about her:** Beautiful cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Manny Mua.


	6. Manny Mua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Canyoufeelanything.

**Name:** Manny Mua.

 **Season of origin:** Season 3.

 **My favorite thing about him:** Most of the time, Manny was the slightly softer half of the tough-as-nails Sass Squad. He was strong, talkative, quick-witted, determined to survive, and capable of dishing out some truly memorable one-liners, but underneath all that attitude was a kindness streak a mile wide. One of my closest friends tends to describe him as a "sassy bitch with a heart of gold," and I think that's pretty much him in a nutshell, honestly. Also, he was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. He was no Matt or Saf, but he did quite a bit to help the team, which is part of the reason why he made it as far as he did.

 **My least favorite thing about him:** The reason I said "most of the time" above is because, like his bestie, he could be _incredibly_ mean. "Safiya deserved to die" and "we only brought you back because we needed you ~~baka~~ " come readily to mind. Both times, I very much wanted to slap him across the face for saying such things. Oh, and he should've died instead of Safiya, but that was the show's fault, not his, so I'll give him a pass.

 **My favorite ship involving him:** It's hilarious to me how Manny pretty much has one (1) major ship among the s3 cast, since a) he's obviously not gonna be shipped with any girls, b) Roi and Jc weren't around long enough to really interact with him, and c) Joey is Joey. So that leaves Manny/Matt. Not that I'm complaining. It's a pretty cute ship, it's got some canon support _(points to that one interview),_ and now's a good time to remind you guys that I ship Matt with too many people.

 **My favorite friendship involving him:** Obviously Manny/Nikita. Sass Squad is my other major s3 BROTP after MRS. 

**My least favorite ship involving him:** Apparently Manny/Luke the clown is a thing I've seen in some circles? Honestly, after Andrea/Vera became a semi-popular ship despite the creepiness, nothing surprises me anymore.

 **An unpopular opinion about him:** If Ro's death was a _wee_ bit overrated on the sadness scale (Justine and Colleen were worse), Manny's was underrated. Set aside your personal opinions of him for a moment and remember that he got _gunned down by his best friend._

 **A headcanon I have about him:** He carried around a tube of lip gloss in his pocket as a good luck charm, and he'd check to make sure that it was still there before every challenge. I incorporated this into the novel. Yes, I have plans for it, but that's a spoiler, so you don't get to know.

 **My favorite line spoken by him:** "Don't go in there, you dumb bitch!...and we're walking in." I always love when the horror movie (or show, in this case) characters are a little genre savvy about their predicament.

 **A song I associate with him:** "Fashionista" by Jimmy James. Do I even have to explain myself? On a more serious note, there's also "House of Memories" by Panic! at the Disco.

 **Final thoughts about him:** Sassy, strong, and stylish guy who was a lot of fun to watch throughout his time on the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Oli White.


	7. Oli White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Chalalalalala.

**Name:** Oli White.

 **Season of origin:** Season 1.

 **My favorite thing about him:** Oli might not be the Ultimate Cinnamon Roll, but he sure as heck is the _Original_ Cinnamon Roll. He's kind, loyal, and supportive of his friends, and what's more, he's an extremely likable guy. I once saw someone joke that "he won by being too nice to vote into challenges." Honestly, I'm surprised he even survived his season (usually, characters like him are prime chopping block material), but I guess that can be chalked up to his intelligence, strength, determination, and good taste in friends. Plus, it was really nice to see the purest character actually _live_ for once.

 **My least favorite thing about him:** He, like his fellow cinnamon rolls, tends to give in to peer pressure too easily. He protested Justine's burial, but all it took was one threat from GloZell to convince him to go along with it. He developed more of a backbone in later episodes, though. Also, at first, he didn't seem to have a lot of confidence in himself, but he came into his own during the latter half of the season.

 **My favorite ship involving him:** Oli/Eva, obviously! I shipped those two since s1 ep 5 first came out! They supported each other, they protected each other, they never betrayed each other, and to top it all off, they survived together! They're my ultimate EtN OTP! I honestly could gush for a while about this ship, but my answer's getting super long already, so I'll just move on before I float off into a cloud of shippy feelings.

 **My favorite friendship involving him:** Oli/Lele had a fairly interesting friendship that is rather underrated. Also, Oli/Tim was a cool BROTP as well.

 **My least favorite ship involving him:** Can't think of any at the moment. He's too sweet to be part of a NOTP.

 **An unpopular opinion about him:** Whoever says that he was useless and should've died can meet me in the fighting pits. That boy proved his worth _multiple_ times throughout the course of the season, and furthermore, he was the heart of the s1 crew, just as Rosanna was the heart of the s3 crew. Without him, there's a good chance that they would've fallen apart. I love Lele as much as the next person, and I was _devastated_ when she died, but if you really think that Oli deserved to be fried in her place, then I don't know what to say to you.

 **A headcanon I have about him:** He and Eva _totally_ got together at some point after s1 was over, because dammit, they deserve happiness after all the crap they had to put up with.

 **My favorite line spoken by him:** "Guys, I'm just gonna say...whatever happens...you know...you've been good." Oli said this right before they all went down to face the electric chairs, and I'm one hundred percent sure that it was his way of saying goodbye in case he didn't make it. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved them and how much he appreciated their time together. What a sweetheart.

 **A song I associate with him:** "C'mon" by Panic! at the Disco ft. Fun. Yes, that's the second Panic song in a row, but it just kinda fits.

 **Final thoughts:** Precious cinnamon roll who deserved the survival that he worked so hard to earn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Sierra Furtado.


	8. Sierra Furtado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Willy.

**Name:** Sierra Furtado.

 **Season of origin:** Season 1. 

**My favorite thing about her:** She was _really_ pretty! Her dress, her hair, and her tiara were all on point! Okay, okay, I know, I gotta talk about her personality. Well, she was outgoing, and she had a kind heart, but she also wasn't afraid to speak her mind, especially if it meant protecting the people she cared about. She was a cinnamon roll _and_ a drama starter. The way I see it, she was kinda like what would happen if Rosanna and Nikita somehow combined themselves into one person. It was fun to have a character who bridged the metaphorical gap.

 **My least favorite thing about her:** Sierra, sweetie, one of your friends is _dying._ Now is not the time for you to eat food. In my s1 novel, I went out of my way to explain her indifference (by having her believe that the whole thing was just a prank) just because it bothered me so much. Also, she could sometimes be a bit overly suspicious, such as the whole brouhaha with Timothy in s1 ep 5. Speaking of which...

 **My favorite ship involving her:** Sierra/Timothy, because gosh darn it, they were _super_ cute together. They were the classic "good girl/bad boy" pairing with a side order of tsundere behavior on Sierra's part, and let's be honest, I'm a sucker for tropes. I also love Sierra/Matt (Haag) cause it was kinda sweet.

 **My favorite friendship involving her:** Sierra/Lele/Eva. Girl Squad forever!

 **My least favorite ship involving her:** Sierra/Shane, because of the aforementioned food-eating.

 **An unpopular opinion about her:** I'm not sure if this is unpopular, but when I first watched s1 (back when it came out), I honestly forgot she was a character until s1 ep 4. Before that, she literally made _zero_ impression on me. I grew to love her once I finally noticed her, but before that, I guess poor Sierra blended too much into the background. Then again, I could say the same for a few other characters.

 **A headcanon I have about her:** Justine's death was her wake-up call that this horror story was _not_ an elaborate prank, which explains why she got more jumpy and paranoid afterwards.

 **My favorite line spoken by her:** "Omigod! Splitting up is _never_ a good idea, okay?" She, like s3's Manny, was horror movie conscious, and that's a great trait to have in Escape the Night. (Too bad that's not the _only_ thing those two characters had in common.)

 **A song I associate with her:** "Run the World (Girls)" by Beyonce, because of her Girl Squad.

 **Final thoughts about her:** Very opinionated, but still a good person who didn't deserve to be killed by Matt's inability to read a note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Roi Fabito.


	9. Roi Fabito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by BlueberryxD.

**Name:** Roi Fabito.

 **Season of origin:** Season 3.

 **My favorite thing about him:** He was a ball of energy who just wanted to protect everyone. If you rewatch s3, you can see a lot of little moments where he puts the rest of the group above himself, working to make sure that they all stay safe from whatever threat happens to be menacing them at the time. Furthermore, when he was bitten by the Snake Woman in s3 ep 3, he seemed more bummed out about the fact that he couldn't help the group than he was about the fact that he was _literally_ dying. Oh, and his selfless tendencies eventually led him to his death. I guess Everlock is no place for heroes.

 **My least favorite thing about him:** He never looked before he lept. As much as I respect his sacrifice in s3 ep 3, the fact remains that he _really_ didn't have to do that just because of what Nikita said. He was reckless, and while that was a fatal flaw befitting of a Daredevil, it was a fatal flaw nonetheless. Perhaps, if he had been more careful, he could've lived longer.

 **My favorite ship involving him:** Roi/Teala. I love that ship so much that I'm writing a whole Soulmate AU centered around it. "But Leah, they only interacted once in canon!" Well, once was enough.

 **My favorite friendship involving him:** Roi/Colleen. Team Panties forever! Also, I think that losing Roi might've been the beginning of Colleen's spiral into suspicion and distrust.

 **My least favorite ship involving him:** Roi/Nikita, for reasons I explained in Nikita's chapter.

 **An unpopular opinion about him:** His death was underrated. (I hold this opinion about pretty much _all_ the s3 boys' deaths, now that I think about it.) He was killed by a painful poison that he had already experienced once before, and his last moments were pure agony.

 **A headcanon I have about him:** His favorite moment of the night was when he, Manny, Matt, Rosanna, Safiya, and Calliope got Zero-G Man to fly. He thought it was awesome.

 **My favorite line spoken by him:** "He's lying." For context, the statement that he claimed was a lie was "I'm Mortimer." That's hilarious.

 **A song I associate with him:** "Superheroes" by The Script. That song could not be more Roi if it tried.

 **My final thoughts about him:** One of the true heroes of Everlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Colleen Ballinger.


	10. Colleen Ballinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by missgabi.

**Name:** Colleen Ballinger.

 **Season of origin:** Season 3.

 **My favorite thing about her:** Now _here_ was a girl who knew how to speak her mind! When she thought someone was in the wrong, she would _call them out_ on it! Yes, this trait was also what got her killed, but when you think about it, it was a very admirable trait to have. Also, what tends to be overlooked is that she didn't do it for petty reasons. She did it because she was genuinely upset about her friends' deaths and because she wanted to protect those who were left. And she was willing to risk it all to save them. What a girl.

 **My least favorite thing about her:** Her treatment of Teala was honestly not cool. She was a good person otherwise, but the way she just dismissed Teala as "oh she's a sweetie but she's useless and needs to die as soon as possible" irked me quite a bit. Then again, I could say the same about half the cast. Teala deserved better. #LeaveTealaAlone.

 **My favorite ship involving her:** Colleen/Safiya. Thanks, Birdy. But Colleen/Jc is _super_ close behind. 

**My favorite friendship involving her:** Colleen/Roi, because Team Panties. Also, Colleen/Joey, but only Colleen/Joey before s3 ep 5, because after that, the whole friendship went to hell.

 **My least favorite ship involving her:** Colleen/Joey, because a) he's gay, and b) he orchestrated her death. No coming back from that.

 **An unpopular opinion about her:** Even though her death hurt like a mothertrucker (and was indisputably the saddest death in her season, if not in the whole show), it _does_ make sense (in a sad sort of way) that she was the one to get thrown into the Maiden. Joey, being Joey, wasn't going anywhere. Saf, Ro, Manny, and Nikita all had their individual strengths, plus they each had a close friend to protect them. Colleen was the odd one out. Poor thing.

 **A headcanon I have about her:** She snuck her phone onto Manny's van. She didn't bring it with her all the way to Everlock, but she _did_ use it to take a group shot of the gang (minus Joey, who wasn't there yet) and upload it to her Instagram. She made sure to tag everyone. It was the last Instagram photo she ever posted.

 **My favorite line spoken by her:** _insert the entirety of her "you're a liar" speech here, for obvious reasons_

 **A song I associate with her:** I have two! "Angels" by Within Temptation and "Honestly" by Gabbie Hanna. Both deal with themes of betrayal and dishonesty, and both would be great for her relationship with Joey.

 **My final thoughts about her:** Outgoing spitfire who was a hero in her own way; did _not_ deserve the awful ending she got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Eva Gutowski. _rubs hands together_


	11. Eva Gutowski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Charr77.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, it's been a while, I know. But I thought I'd go back to this.

**Name:** Eva Gutowski.

 **Season of origin:** Season 1.

 **My favorite thing about her:** Before there was Alex Wassabi, Safiya Nygaard, and Matthew "MatPat" Patrick, there was Eva Gutowski, the Original EtN Genius. And _boy,_ is she good at what she does! She saved Lele from the Ungodly Machine, she saved Oli from the electric chairs, she found a heck-ton of clues, and she always seems to know how to keep her group afloat without fading quietly into the background. Not only that, but she's logical, loyal, and doesn' take anyone's crap. And it paid off! She made it through the whole season (albeit with quite a bit of emotional scarring)! We complain a lot about the fates of other "smarties" such as Saf and Alex, and there's been some controversy about some of the other survivors, but at least we can all agree that Eva 100% deserves to live.

 **My least favorite thing about her:** I will admit that she went a bit too far when dealing with Matt Haag. Yeah, she was very annoyed at his we're-all-gonna-die attitude, but her hostility only pushed him further towards the brink. Then again, she was certainly not alone in that regard. (Gosh, the more I think about Matt's storyline, the sadder I feel.)

 **My favorite ship involving her:** _pushes her towards a very confused Oli_ NOW KISS, DAMMIT!

 **My favorite friendship involving her:** The Eva/Lele/Sierra Girl Squad. It was fun watching them plot against the boys. 

**My least favorite ship involving her:** Eva/Marvin. Please stop shipping our beloved YouTubers with evil people who only want to hurt them!

 **An unpopular opinion about her:** This is more of a little-known fact than an unpopular opinion, but did you know that she did not, in fact find the most clues? One of my friends did some calculations and discovered that, technically, Oli found more clues than she did. She was second on the list, though! (Talk about an OTP.)

 **A headcanon I have about her:** I'm gonna take the opportunity to expand on that "she totally got with Oli after s1" thing that I brought up in Oli's section. In my world, they went through the whole healing process together, and then, about six months after the events of s1, they tentatively started a relationship. The rest is history.

 **My favorite line spoken by her:** A two-parter: "I'm super scared! I'm a Youtuber!" and later "Guys, we can't do this. I upload...I sit at my computer...I sleep until two PM..." Both of these perfectly exemplify why Escape the Night is so tragic: because they're all a bunch of unprepared social media stars who never asked to give their lives to destroy a house's evil.

 **A song I associate with her:** "Unstoppable" by Sia, because, well, she was.

 **My final thoughts about her:** 10/10, best EtN character, love of my life, _so_ glad she survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Gabbie Hanna.


End file.
